The Beginning of Five Friends
by Judgement Day War
Summary: Power Rangers AU: What happenes when fives seemingly ordanary teenagers get something that was beyond their wildest dreams who is Mia a friend or a foe who knows well maybe one person Zordon, What really happens in one relationship, and what really happens to Kayleigh is she friend or foe. or is it someone that the Rangers never expected at all, is Star what she seems?
1. Chapter 1

One day on the moon there was a gold dumpster, and two Astronaughts had landed and where wondering around, and had spotted a red dot in the distance, so they walked over to see what it was, and one of them put their hand over the red dot on the top, and the dumpster opened, and four funny looking things appeared out of the dumpster and the Astronaughts where very scared that's when Vinster said

"After ten thousand years I am finally free"

Which scared the Astronaughts even more then Baboo walked over to the dumpster and said

"Rita, Rita we are free"

And Rita said

"Ahh after ten thousand years I am finally free"

Then Baboo helped her out of the dumpster and Rita said

"You made me stand in a puddle"

And then she turned to the Astronaughts and said

"Don't leave yet the party has just began and the first place I am going to destroy is planet Earth and the first city I am going to attack is Angel Grove."

That very same day five teenagers where doing their own thing, Jason and Zack where training for a karate contest, Mia was studying for a science test, Kimberly was practicing her Gymnastics, for a competition, while Jason, Zack, Mia and Kimberly where doing their own thing Billy walks in ready for his first karate lesson, just after Billy entered the juice bar Bulk and Skull walked in and Bulk Said to Kimberly and Mia

"How about that double date we talked about"

Then Mia said

"Sorry can't"

As Skull walks away Bulk pulls him back while shaking his head he then says to the girls

"What's up girls we not good enough for you."

Just after Bulk and Skull had been beaten by Kimberly the five friends where sat at the juice bar waiting for Ernie to bring their drinks over but just as he was about to hand them their drinks Rita created an earthquake just to let Zordon and Alpha know shes back so Zordon says to Alpha

"Calm down Alpha it's Rita she's escaped I need you to recruit five teenagers with attitude"

Alpha Replies

"Ey, ey, ey I was afraid you where going to say that"

As Alpha teleports Jason, Zack, Billy, Mia and Kimberly to the Command Centre and gave the five of them Power Morphers and said

"Jason you are the Tyannosaurus Dinozord,

Zack you are the Mastodon Dinozord,

Kimberly you Pterodactyl Dinozord,

Billy you are the Triceratops Dinozord, and

Mia you are the Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord"

As they Morphed Zordon transported them to Angel Groves Town Centre where Goldar is destroying the city before before the Rangers called their Zords they tried to take him on them selves but just as they where about to attack Rita made him grow so they called their Zords and formed the Megazord but as they where fighting they found out that Goldar was getting to many hits on them so the Rangers called the Sword of Power but as Goldar seen the shine on the tip of the sword and with that he disappeared and the Rangers where Teleported back to the Command Centre and congratulated on their victory over Rita and they also also decided to take on the role of being super hero's known as the Power Rangers always there to Protect the world from Rita's evil monsters and her evil spells.

After that Zordon said

"There are more evil monsters to come, so do what you do best and save the world, so for now go back to your normal lives until I call you again but don't use your powers unless you know you can not win the battle"

And the Power Rangers said

"Thank you Zordon and Alpha for choosing us to protect the world and we won't fail you"

And zordon said

"It's my pleasure to you all"

and after that he sent them back to Angel Grove to get along with their normal day.


	2. Chapter 2

So that night Kimberly wasn't expecting any visitors when suddenly there was a knock at the door, and to her surprise it was her best friend Kayleigh who asked

"Is it OK to stay for the night?"

And Kimberly said

"Yes that is fine but I do have a busy but interesting day at school tomorrow but if you wanted to you could come with me and I can introduce you to my friends"

So Kayleigh replied

"Yeah sure that sounds like fun, so I guess it's bed time then."

When Kimberly and Kayleigh woke up the next morning Kayleigh said

"Good morning Kim"

Then Kimberly replied

"Morning Kayleigh"

Kimberly also said

"I am going in the shower now and you can jump in after me OK Kayleigh"

So Kimberly was in the shower washing her feet, washing her legs, fanny, tits and her face and her hair, so that she looks sexy for the boys and beat Kayleigh by the looks, so Kimberly come out the shower and dried her self and put on sexy thongs, sexy light pink tights, a sexy bra, a tight t-shirt with tight leggings and sandles with a little heel she also done her hair up nice and put on a lot of make up so Kimberly come out the bathroom and said

"Go in Kayleigh,"

Before Kayleigh gone in the shower she trimmed her nails down then went in the shower and she washed her hair, washed her face, washed her tits, put her finger up her fanny and really cleaned it, cleaned her arse a lot, washed her legs and feet and then got out the shower and dried herself and put on sexy thongs, light grey tights, a nice bra, with a nice tight short skirt and a tight t-shirt and she put on a little bit of make up and put her hair up in a nice way, she also put on sandles with a little heel and then come out of the bathroom so Kimberly said to Kayleigh

"are you ready to come to school with me and meet up with my friends and meet them at school or the juice bar they are lovely friends to new people and lovely all of the time"

Then Kayleigh said in reply to Kimberly

"That would be very nice thank you Kimberly."

When they got to school Kimberly and Kayleigh first come across Mia, and she said

"If you are looking for the others they are at the juice bar"

Then Kimberly replied

"Thanks Mia oh meet Kayleigh my best friend from gymnastics class"

On the way to the juice bar Mia said to Kayleigh

"It's a nice place to meet up with friends and hang out or to work out and have a good laugh"

So they got to the juice bar and Mia said to Kayleigh

"There is Jason working out, on the other side there is Zack teaching the kids how to dance and Kayleigh if you can see on the table in front of us that is Billy working on some science stuff and Kayleigh I work with Billy and as you know Kimberly works out on the Balancing bar all the time and you can use it if you want to as well Kayleigh"

So Mia and Kimberly said to Kayleigh

"Come over to the bar and meet Ernie and say hello"

So Kayleigh said

"Hello"

And he said

"Hi would you like a drink Kayleigh"

She replied

"Yes please Ernie"

And he answered

"You are welcome and would you like a drink as well Mia and Kimberly"

They replied

"Yes please Ernie"

So Jason, Zack and Billy walked over to the bar to meet up with Mia and Kimberly and of course they where a bit nosey because there was a new girl with them that they didn't know so Jason said

"Hi"

To Mia and Kimberly he also said to the new girl

"Hello I am Jason and you are"

She said

"I am Kayleigh I'm Kimberley's best friend from pre school and we are still best friends now"

In reply to Kayleigh Jason said

"If you ever need help look for me, or Billy, or Zack or even Mia and Kimberly and we will help you OK"

Kayleigh replied

"Thank you to you all"

Then Zack came up with the idea of taking Kayleigh to the park so if she needed a time out she would have somewhere to go and Zack said to Kayleigh

"Is this a big enough place for you to come to if you ever need too"

And Kayleigh said

"This is big enough for me and thank you again for all your help"

And Zack asked her one more question

"Can you dance?"

And Kayleigh said

"Yes I can dance why would you like to see me dance?"

And Zack said

"Yes please"

So Kayleigh took off her shoes so she was going to do the dance in her light grey tights and her short tight skirt so Kayleigh said

"Are you all ready for the show of the way I dance and don't be a pervert with my short tight skirt going up in the air and my arse and fanny on show so just enjoy the show boys"

After she had done the dance she said

"I hope you enjoyed the show and I hope you boys didn't look at my arse and fanny but Zack that is how I dance I am a street dance girl"

So Jason said to the group

"Lets get back to the bar it is going to rain and it is getting late so we should go back home and we will meet up morning and it was nice meeting you Kayleigh see you tomorrow morning at school"

And she replied

"It was nice meeting you all and you will see me tomorrow for sure."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Kayleigh woke up and said

"Good morning Kimberly how are you today?"

and Kimberly replied

"I am good thank you how are you feeling Kayleigh I am looking good today"

Then Kimberly asked

"So who is going in the shower first then Kayleigh"

Then Kayleigh answered to Kimberly

"Can I go in the shower first please"

And Kimberly said

"Yes you can"

And Kayleigh said

"Thank you Kimberly you are like a big sister to me and I know that you will look after me."

So then Kayleigh gone into the bathroom and took off her her thongs and her bra so she was naked, and she was doing her nails and having a shave before she went in the shower while having a shave she was using hair removal cream on her legs, arms and fanny and made sure they were saved bold, then she went in the shower and started to wash her feet, legs, hair and arse the she put her fingers up her fanny to make sure that was really clean and then made sure her tits were clean too she also washed her face to take the make up off from the day before then she got out the shower and dried herself and put on black see through thongs, then a black bra, with light black tights with a short black dress and put on a little bit of make up, she also put her hair up and clipped the ponytail with a nice black spider clip as she come out the bathroom she put sandles with a high heel on and then said to Kimberly

"Showers free."

So then Kimberly gone into the bathroom and took off her her thongs and her bra so she was naked, and she was having a shave before she went in the shower while having a shave she was using hair removal cream on her legs, arms and fanny and made sure they were saved bold so when she slept with a nice boy there was no trouble, then she went in the shower and started to wash her feet, legs, hair and arse the she put her fingers up her fanny to make sure that was really clean and then made sure her tits were clean too she also washed her face to take the make up off from the day before then she got out the shower and dried herself and put on red see through thongs, then a white bra, with light brown tights with a short white dress and put on make up, she also put her hair up and clipped the ponytail with a nice pink spider clip as she come out the bathroom she put sandles with a high heel on.

Kimberly said to Kayleigh

"Are you ready to go to college"

Kayleigh replied

"Yes I am ready to go."

With that both girls set out to college.

The next morning Jason woke up and went downstairs and done a worked out his muscles and he was doing that for a long time, after that he went upstairs to the bathroom and had a shave after that he took his boxers off and got in the shower while in the shower he washed his face, arms, legs and feet as well as his arse and his dick and gave it a shake to make sure all the soap was off, when he got out the shower he dried himself and put on tight red boxers, baggy red Henley jeans, and a vest top and then his Henley boots and then he geld his hair, then he left the house and started to walk to college as well.

The next morning Zack woke up and went downstairs and done a worked out his muscles and he was doing that for a long time, after that he went upstairs to the bathroom and had a shave after that he took his boxers off and got in the shower while in the shower he washed his face, arms, legs and feet as well as his arse and his dick and gave it a shake to make sure all the soap was off, when he got out the shower he dried himself and put on tight black boxers, baggy Black ETO jeans, and a tight black vest top and then his ETO boots and then he geld his hair to look nice for Kayleigh and then he started to walk to college to meet up with his friends.

The next morning Billy woke up and went downstairs and done a worked out his muscles and he was doing that for a long time, after that he went upstairs to the bathroom and had a shave after that he took his boxers off and got in the shower while in the shower he washed his face, arms, legs and feet as well as his arse and his dick and gave it a shake to make sure all the soap was off, when he got out the shower he dried himself and put on tight blue boxers, baggy blue jeans, and a tight blue vest top and then his boots and then he geld his hair to look nice for sexy Mia and then he phones Mia up and said

"Hi Mia good morning would you like me to come and pick you up so we can go to college together"

So Mia replied

"Yes please"

And Billy responded with

"I will be at your house in five minutes"

So she said

"OK Billy I will see you soon"

So Billy started to walk to Mia's house so they could both walk to college and see their friends.

The next morning Mia woke up and went down stairs and had some breakfast and watched the news on tv to see what is going on around the world at the same time Billy phoned up to see if I would like a lift to college from him and I of course said yes please Billy.

So then Mia gone into the bathroom and took off her her thongs and her bra so she was naked, and she was doing her nails and having a shave before she went in the shower while having a shave she was using hair removal cream on her legs, arms and fanny and made sure they were saved bold, then she went in the shower and started to wash her feet, legs, hair and arse the she put her fingers up her fanny to make sure that was really clean and then made sure her tits were clean too she also washed her face to take the make up off from the day before then she got out the shower and dried herself and put on light grey see through thongs, then a grey bra, with dark skin tights with a short white dress and put on a little bit of make up, she also put her hair up and clipped the ponytail with a nice Yellow spider clip as she come out the bathroom she put sandles with a high heel on.

Then Billy said

"Are yo ready to walk to college together Mia"

And Mia replied

"Yes I am ready Billy"

Then Billy said

"You look so sexy Mia"

after that they started to walk to college together to meet up with all the friends and have a good day with them at College and the juice bar.

So that morning Kimberly, Kayleigh, Jason, Zack, Billy and Mia met up at college next to their lockers and said good morning to each other and then they went to the juice bar for a drink and had a good talk to each other.

Jason said "I'm going to work out and train the kids karate"

And the rest replied

"Cool Jason see you in a bit"

And he said

"See you soon"

Then Zack looked at the time and he had to go to because he was late to train kids to dance hip hop.

Then Mia and Billy had to go and sort out some science stuff.

Then Kayleigh said

"I am going to work out"

So Kayleigh gone to the changing rooms and changed into dark skin tights and a swimming costume then went back to the juice bar and worked out on the Balancing Bar.

So Kimberly was at the bar talking to Ernie but he could not talk because he was dealing with customers all day so Kimberly was board at the bar and put her hands up her short dress and one hand down her tights and thongs and started fingering her self for the pleasure for a long time, then Jason, Zack, Mia, Billy and Kayleigh came back and said to Kimberly

"You fucking dirty bitch stop fingering yourself, do that at home"

So every one went to the park and told Kimberly to stay at the juice bar, after that Kimberly was upset for the day.

So through the day Kimberly was still upset because no one was talking to her because of what she had done that day, every time she went near a person they walked away from her, so she went back to the juice bar and sat down at a table and she didn't know what to do with herself, so she went outside to the park and sat down at a tree with her head down crying, but as she was sat down her friends walked past her and didn't talk to her but Kayleigh said to her

"You are a fucking dirty bitch, you have no class, you belong on a street corner with no friends good bye bitch" but as Kayleigh said that Jason heard a nice sound so Jason, Zack, Mia, Billy and Kayleigh went back to the college but Kimberly was walking behind them, as they got to the college they seen a lovely chopper bike come in to the college and Jason, Mia, Billy, Zack, Kimberly and Kayleigh seen a big man and a little girl come off the bike and a lot of people was looking at them and the little girl said

"What is your problem, fuck off"

So the two new people gone to the head teachers office so she told them about the rules in the college then she told them to go for a walk and meet up with new people, that the college was full of nice people and I hope that youse two like it here and I hope that the people are nice to you and please make friends, so the new two was walking around and they came across Jason, Zack, Billy, Mia and Kayleigh and Jason said

"Hi I'm Jason and this is Zack, Billy, Mia and Kayleigh and you are"

and Tommy said

"I'm Tommy and this is Star we are new to this college can youse help us out please"

Zack said

"Yes we can help youse out would you both like a drink at the juice bar"

Tommy and Star both said

"Yes please"

So Jason said

"Come with us also you can work out at the juice bar as well"

Tommy said

"That is good because I love to work out daily and so does Star"

Then Tommy asked Jason

"Who is that girl in pink sitting at that table on her own"

and Jason said

"That is Kimberly she used to be with us but look at the video of what she done in front of a lot of people"

Then Tommy said

"Someone must have upset her for her to do that"

and Star said

"She is a dirty bitch and a slut and I want to hurt her and put her back on the corner of the streets"

Tommy said

"No Star you are not going to hurt that girl"

And Star said

"You are boring Tommy"

Star also said to Tommy

"I will get her without you seeing me and I am going to hurt her and put her in hospital"

Tommy said to all the boys and girls

"I am having a house party tomorrow night and you girls and lads can do what you want in the party and you can also have sex, the party will be tomorrow night at 9 pm at my house so I will see you all tomorrow good bye for now from us both"


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS RAPE IN IF YOU HAVE HAD A BAD EXPERIENCE WITH THIS PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER**

The next day everyone in college was doing their course work and thinking what to wear for the house party and it was bothering the girls because the party was at Tommy's house, which was a bit scary, so Star said.

"Don't be scared Tommy is a lovely person. And you girls and lads wont see Tommy at college today as he is sorting things out for the party for you lads and girls."

An hour later on Tommy phoned up Star and said to her.

"how are the people for tonight."

So Star replied

"The lads are alright, but the girls are bothered because they don't know what to wear for the party."

And Tommy answered

"Tell them lady's to just be them selves because it is going to be a very good night."

So Tommy put the phone down and got into his Range Rover sports HSE to do a big shop for booze, spirits, and wines as well as party food and cooked food for all the guests.

While the college people had a very long dinner break to look up for clothes to buy on their phones for the party that night.

Meanwhile on the moon Rita was preparing to attack Angel Grove to own the Earth and be Queen Rita. But as Rita was Preparing to make a monster to send down, she did not realise she was being watched by her favourite Lord Zedd. He was watching what she was doing, making sure she was doing it right but mostly he noticed she was doing it wrong and could never beat the Power Rangers or Alpha and Zordon.

Rita made a monster called Skull Kong which could smash down buildings and hurt people. But Rita's monster was sixty plus foot tall and it looked like a silver back monkey and a hard one to take down. While Jason, Mia, Billy, Zack and Kimberly where at college they knew something was wrong because the Earth was going wrong and there was an earthquake at Angel Grove but Zordon had not called them to save the world and to tell them what monster Rita had sent down this time for them to defeat and save the world from Evil Rita.

In the mean time they had gone up to the Command Centre and said to Zordon and Alpha.

"What is going on with the earthquakes again does the earth need saving from Rita's monster again Zordon."

So Zordon responded

"Yes the earth does need saving but be very, very careful because this one is very strong and can hurt you."

He then Shouted.

"ITS MORPHING TIME!"

So Jason shouted. "Tyrannosaurus!"

Zack shouted. "Mastodon!"

Billy shouted. "Triceratops!"

Mia shouted. "Sabre-toothed Tiger!"

And then Kimberly Shouted. "Pterodactyl!"

So then they landed at Angel Grove to save the people from Rita's monster which was a very big silver back monkey so they had to think of a plan to kill it before taking it on, but when they tried to take it on they could not defeat it so Zordon called them back and said to them.

"I am going to give you all new weapons to try to defeat it with but I don't know if these new weapons are going to work."

Then Zordon said to Jason and the team.

"Jason you have the power sword, Zack you have the power axe, Billy you have the power lance, Mia you have the power daggers, and Kimberly you have the power bow. And if you bring them together they make a weapon that I hope can kill it if not me and Alpha will come up with a new plan to defeat it."

Then Jason and the team went back down to Angel Grove to find Rita's big Silver Back Monkey to try and take it down for good, but they had a problem they could not find the big Silver Back Monkey but there was another problem, Zordon had called Jason and said.

"You need to call for your Tyrannosaurus because the one thing that has been away for ten thousand years has risen again, but Jason do not destroy it because it will be a good addition to the team."

Jason replied.

"I wont destroy it I will just damage it and the team can find that big Silver Back Monkey and take it down and I will be back soon OK?"

Then Jason shouted. "Tyrannosaurus!"

To take on the unknown monster. So then Jason got into the Tyrannosaurs he looked at what he was taking on and it was a very big DragonZord, so Jason asked Zordon.

"Who is controlling the DragonZord?" But Zordon was confused and replied.

"Only someone with the Dragon Power Coin can control it."

Zordon also said.

"Let me look it up and I will get back to you when I know who is controlling the DragonZord."

So Jason carried on battling and damaging it while the rest of the team was still looking for Rita's Silver Back Monkey called Skull Kong, but it was no where to be found.

But Zordon was thinking they may have met their match with evil Rita, so Zordon called them back to the Command Centre to regroup for a new plan. But then Zordon was thinking of getting the sixth power coin before Rita, then Rita can not control the sixth Ranger, so Zordon said to the Rangers.

"Go back to your normal lives until I call for the Sixth Ranger and then see if Rita can fucking beat us. So go back to Angel Grove and have a good day and night until I call youse to save the world again."

When they got back to Angel Grove they went back to the college and got their stuff, but before going home to get ready Jason, Zack and Billy went round the college and said to the lads.

"Don't forget the Party tonight at Tommy's Mansion at 9pm."

Then Mia and Kimberly went round the college and said to all the lady's.

"Don't forget the Party tonight at Tommy's Mansion at 9pm."

then Kimberly asked.

"Where is Kayleigh?"

Then the Head Teacher said.

"She has already done her course work and gone home with Star and Star was driving a black Corvette C6 and that was what Kayleigh went home in."

So Jason, Zack and Billy went home to get ready for a fantastic night at Tommy's party and said to Mia and Kimberly.

"See you soon at Tommy's Mansion and don't be late Kimberly."

So Jason went home and got into a shower and made sure he was looking lovely for the party, Jason was wearing a suit with a red silk shirt and lovely shoes. Then Jason was ready to be picked up by Tommy.

Then Zack went home and got into a shower and made sure he looked lovely for the party and lovely for sexy Kayleigh, and Zack was wearing a suit with a black silk shirt and lovely shoes that went with the suit, then Zack was ready to be picked up by Tommy.

Then Billy went home and got into the shower and made sure he was looking lovely for the party and lovely for his lovely Mia, Billy was wearing a suit with a midnight blue shirt and lovely shoes that went with the suit. Then Billy was ready to be picked up by Tommy.

Twenty minutes later Tommy showed up in a limo at Jason's home, then Zack's and then Billy's, so they got in the limo and Tommy said.

"Hi Jason, Zack and Billy are youse up for a fantastic night at my Mansion, you can do what you want. I have got a swimming pool, a snooker table, a pool table, a dance floor, a darts board, and a privet room for the lads as well as a private room for the lady's and a lot more to the mansion oh and the rooms to have fun with the lady's are upstairs."

Then Jason said to Tommy.

"Thank you for this, and Tommy you look nice with your Black suit and the dark green silk shirt and black boots the lady's are going to love you."

then Tommy replied

"The Lady's always love me Jason but they have to pass Star first to get to me for the fun in the rooms."

So Mia went home and got into a lovely shower and made herself look lovely for the party at Tommy's mansion, and Mia was wearing a long dress with yellow tights with lovely shoes and her hair was straightened and down looking lovely she was also hoping to look nice for Billy so Mia went down stairs and waited in her living room looking nice for when Star picked her up.

Then Kimberly went home and got in a lovely shower so she was looking so sexy and nice but she made herself look too nice for the party at Tommy's mansion, Kimberly was wearing a short dress with Mid-pink tights and lovely shoes, she straightened her hair then put it up with a spider clip, then she put make up on hoping to have a fantastic night at the party and a good night with a lad or lads. So Kimberly went down stairs and waited in her living room looking nice for when Star picked her up to go to Tommy's mansion for the party.

Then Kayleigh went to Star's house and went into a lovely shower and made herself look lovely for the party at Tommy's mansion, and Kayleigh was wearing a long dark grey dress and light grey tights with some lovely shoes and her hair was straightened and down lovely hoping to look nice for Zack and lads and have a fantastic night with them at Tommy's mansion Party so Kayleigh was Waiting at Tommy's for everyone to arrive.

Thirty minutes later Star showed up in a limo at Mia's home and then at Kimberly's house.

"Are you girls up for a fantastic night at Tommy's mansion and you can do what you want he has got a swimming pool, a snooker table, a pool table, a dance floor, a darts board, a private room for the lads as well as a private room for the Lady's."

Mia said to Star.

"Thank you for this night and you look lovely with your tight silk leggings and I love the tight see through t-shirt and your boots are lovely too, and I do like your black tights and the way you have your hair done up."

Then Star replied.

"Thank you Mia for the compliment and you look nice too in your long dress and yellow tights the lads will go mad for you Mia. You can have fun with the lads in the rooms but not Tommy that goes to you Mia and you Kimberly. I also hope that you both have a good night at the party, anyway Mia and Kimberly here is Tommy's mansion go and have fun."

so Mia and Kimberly got out the limo and so did Star then Mia spotted Kayleigh and walked over to her and said.

"You look nice Kayleigh."

Then Kayleigh Replied.

"You look lovely too Mia." Then they went into the Mansion and was happy to be at this party. So all the lads and all the lady's gone into the living room and Tommy told them the rules to the mansion and Star was standing next to him when he said.

"The drinks are in the living room and kitchen and a lot more places and that goes with the party food and the cooked food as well. As some of you know I have a swimming pool along with a snooker table, a pool table, a dance floor and darts and a lot more stuff too, and I have a private room for the lads only to talk."

and then Star said for him.

"He has got a private room for us lady's to go and talk."

Tommy did say to all the guests that if they were going to have sex or anything else dirty to clean it up after themselves he also told them what other rooms he had and that every one was welcome to stay for the nigh and then told them to go and have fun.

After Tommy and Star had finished talking to them they all went for the alcohol and the food he also told them that they will be playing some dirty games as well. Then Tommy phoned his friends up and Paul picked up the phone and said.

"Hi Tommy how are you doing mate, how are things down in Angel Grove, I hope that they are ok, and what is the phone call for mate?"

Tommy Answered

"Paul would you, Koless, and Amy like to come to my party now and have a good night drinking alcohol with food and playing dirty games, also I have some new people here and their name are Jason, Zack, Billy, Mia, Kimberly and Kayleigh and they are cool people and if you would like to know Star is here too and she is still good looking and sexy, so are you guys coming to the party."

And they replied.

"Yes we will show at the party for the night."

Paul gone for a nice shave then gone in the shower and started to wash his face, chest, arms, then hie arse, and legs then the main thing was the dick so the lady's love it, so when Paul finished in the shower he got out and dried him self and put on a lovely suit with a blood red silk shirt and snappy shoes and Hugo Boss aftershave, Paul was ready to go to the dirty party at his old friend's house all he was waiting on now was Koless and Amy.

Then Koless gone for a lovely shave on his face and his chest, then got in a lovely warm shower first he washed his face and chest then he washed his arms before his arse and legs and he washed the main part which was his dick while he was in the shower he was hoping the he gets a girl for the night but he wasn't banking on it. When he got out the shower he put on a nice suit with a black silk shirt with black boots and then he put on coolwater aftershave and then he picked up a lot of money before getting his Lamborghini SV out the garage to go to the dirty party at Tommy's mansion in Angel Grove. So Koless was ready to go for a nice night out with Lads and Lady's but still waiting on Amy.

Then it was Amy's turn in but Amy took off her see through thongs and her bra and she done her nails before going in the shower and then Amy put hair removal cream on her legs, arms and fanny to have a good shave then she got in the shower and started to wash her face, tits, arms and that was before she got to her arse, legs and feet, with them all washed she put her fingers up her fanny and really cleaned it after that she washed her hair after the shower she dried herself then she put on black see through thongs then a black bra then light skin tights and a tight long dress and she also put on a little bit of make up and done her hair up with a spider clip and put on a pair of sexy shoes before coming out the bathroom as she came out the first thing she pick up was a lot of money, before getting her Hennessey Venom GT out of the garage to go to the dirty party at Tommy's mansion in Angel Grove and Amy was hoping to get her legs open but naked with her fanny open and a tongue up there and a lot of sex with her sucking a dick hard and fast and Amy wants the lad to fuck her doggy style a lot too, so Amy said to Koless and Paul.

"Lets go to Angel Grove to Tommy's mansion to have a lot of fun with dirty dares and the dirty games. So get going now and I will see you at Tommy's."

Then Koless said.

"OK then Amy we will see you at Tommy's if you are fast enough."

Then Amy replied

"Lets race then."

Then Paul and Koless said

"OK we will race you to see who will get to Tommy's first for the party, and we know why you want to race us Amy so you can get your legs open, bye bye Amy."

So they raced it to Angel Grove to get to Tommy's Mansion for a fantastic night and the first one there was the Lamborghini SV which was Koless and Paul, then ten minutes later Amy showed up in her Hennessey Venom GT they realised that they couldn't park their cars in Tommy's drive way because it was full so Amy hit her horn so Tommy and Star came out side and Star said.

"Part the Lamborghini SV and the Hennessey Venom GT on my drive way on the other side of the road and I will see you in two minutes and do be careful of my cars please."

So they parked the cars up and walked back over to the party and Koless and Paul said.

"Hi old friend."

and Amy said.

"Hi old man and who is the little girl standing with you?"

And Tommy replied.

"This is Star my girlfriend she is an angel and a lovely person, any way Paul and Koless please come in and have a fantastic night with a girl and please eat the food and drink there is alcohol and soft drinks and a lot more, any way Paul and Koless go and have fun please the girls will like you both a lot in a dirty way and youse might come across the people that I said to youse too they are nice people, so go and get a girl for the night."

Amy was talking to Star and Amy said.

"Hi Star I am Tommy's old friend we know each other from school when we were kids, we only meet up here and there now like this party that youse have done for all these people and they way it looks they are having a good night so far and I am going to say thank you for this because I really needed it, and if you really would like to know why I said I really needed this party with all the lads here because I am so fucking horny and I would like to take off all my cloths and suck a dick hard and fast and then the lad open my fanny and lick me out with his tongue up my fanny hole and fuck me doggy style and with the lad fingering me hard and fast too but with me still wearing skin tights and I mean me only wearing skin tights I will be all naked but I will put the skin tights back on so the lad can finger me hard and fast and lick me out and fuck me hard and a lot more, any way star how long have you been with Tommy and do you really like him?"

And Star said.

"I really like him and I love him with all my heart to the end of the world and back and Amy I have been with Tommy for a long time and we are happy together and we will stay together for good."

And then Amy responded.

"Star don't you think we better get in and join the lads and lady's and have a fantastic horny night so we can have a good night bent over and Star I would like to be all naked and put my skin tights back on and have a lad play with my feet and they can still play with my sexy fanny with me only wearing my tights and they can still have sex with me cause I like it when I am only wearing my tights."

Then Amy shouted out in the party.

"To all the lads I am naked but still wearing my skin tights but still naked underneath ready for you to fuck me and play with my feet in tights!"

Tommy said to Kimberly.

"Can you please go up stairs and go in the bedrooms and tell the girls and lads to come back down stairs to the living room because we are all about to start the dirty and horny mood that is going to be a laugh and a lot of fun so lady's and gents please find a seat because the fun is about to start and I hope that you all are ready for this so please have some food and drink at the side of you but before we start we are waiting on Kimberly to come back down from upstairs with whoever else is upstairs."

So Kimberly checked all the bedrooms, she was about to check the last one and as she went in she seen Mia and Billy and Mia had her dress off and her bra off too and he had her yellow tights and her thongs pulled down to her ankles so Mia was naked and Billy was licking Mia's fanny out sticking his tongue up her fanny hole, Billy was also playing with Mia's legs and feet with her yellow tights still on, then he moved up and licked her tits and was he was fingering her at the same time and Mia was screaming because she was loving it.

Then Kimberly said.

"Mia and Billy we need to be down stairs now please because the dirty horny mood is going to start so Tommy would like all the Lady's and Gents down stairs please."

so Mia and Billy responded

"We will be down in two minutes ok Kimberly."

So Kimberly closed the door to the room Mia and Billy was in and shook herself and said to herself aloud.

"That is disgusting, Mia has bad taste in men."

but she didn't realise that Mia had heard what she was saying till she ran after her, turned her around and slapped her and told her.

"No lad is going to like you or be with you because you are a bitch to people."

So Billy and Mia walked down the stairs followed by Kimberly then went into the living room with the rest of the people and Tommy and Star but Tommy was on the phone and talking to a friend again to see if he wanted to have fun and a drink and he said.

"Yes please old friend if you don't mind because I live in my car as I have not got a house or no money."

And Tommy Said.

"Yes mate of course you are welcome you know that you are always welcome. Come to Angel Grove and have a good shower and let me and Star help you."

And Tommy's mate said.

"Thank you I will be at yours in thirty minutes."

And Tommy said

"Good see you soon."

Then Tommy phoned him up again and said.

"What car are you in mate so that I can see you and stop you before you miss my mansion mate."

And Tommy's mate said

"I am in a Lamborghini Centenario is it ok to park it on your drive way mate."

Then Tommy responded.

"My drive way is full."

And Tommy's mate said.

"Ok I will park it on the side of the road."

Tommy said

"Ok park on the side of the road and I will send Star out to you and she will say park the Lamborghini Centenario on her drive way instead so it is safe ok, she will come out to you in thirty minutes when you show."

Tommy's mate said.

"Are Amy, Koless and Paul there?"

And Tommy said.

"Yes and a lot more lads and Lady's from Angel Grove college, so hurry up mate."

Tommy's mate replied.

"I am parked outside your house and I can see nice girls and lads."

Kimberly asked Tommy.

"Who is that in the nice Lamborghini Centenario?"

Tommy answered.

"Its my mate Dan and he needs a home because he is living in his car and he needs a good shower and a good night with you lady's and Gents please."

So Star walked out to him and told him to park his car on the drive way on the other side, once he parked his car up on the drive way, Star was waiting for him to come back over.

When he came back he said.

"Hi miss I am Dan, Tommy's mate I am also friends with Amy, Koless and Paul and who are you?"

So Star answered.

"I am Star, I'm Tommy's girlfriend and I am a lovely friend to people but if anyone goes for Tommy they have to deal with me."

Then Dan said.

"That is nice Star, look after him please because he is a good person and he always looks after his friends and other people he don't know."

And Star said to Dan.

"The way it looks your Lamborghini Centenario needs sorting out leave it with me and I will fix it for you."

And Dan responded to Star.

"Here are the keys to the car."

So Star and Dan walked back into the party and Tommy dragged Dan to one side and said a few things to him then they both walked back into the living room but before anyone else could get Dan Kimberly stood up and dragged him next to her.

During the dirty night Jason told Mia to take off her dress and her tights and thongs so that everyone could see her naked and also told her to play with her fanny and Mia done that in front of everyone. Then Amy told Tommy to get Star's tits out and lick them and play with them and then to pull down her tight silk leggings along with her thongs and tights and lick her out and finger her, so Tommy turned to Star and pulled up her t-shirt and took her bra off and started to lick her tits and then started playing with them, then he pulled her leggings, tights and thongs down and then stuck his head right in her fanny and started licking it and then he shoved his fingers right up her fanny hole and started fingering her hard and fast and Star was moaning with the pleasure. Then Zack told Kayleigh to take off all her clothes and stand in the living room naked and then he told Kimberly to do the same thing and told Kayleigh to get on her knees and really lick Kimberly's fanny and to tongue fuck her so Kayleigh got on her knees all naked and stuck her tongue right in Kimberly's fanny and carried on licking and tongue fucking Kimberly until Kimberly cumed all over her face, then Zack said to Kayleigh.

"That is for hurting me Kayleigh. Believe That!"

And the games carried on for a while and they had a good laugh and chat through the night.

So it was getting late and the girls and lads wanted to go bed so Tommy picked up Star and carried her up the stairs but while he was carrying her she was squeezing his arse and rubbing her foot across his dick, then Amy grabbed Jason and dragged him to her room, then Mia grabbed Billy and took him back to her room again, then Kimberly grabbed Dan so tight and made sure that he was in her room for the night and finally Kayleigh ask Skull if he would like to join her in her room and Skull accepted so Kayleigh took him to her room.

So as Tommy got Star into his room he put her on the bed and told her to take off all her clothes and lie down with her legs open so that they could have fun together, while she was laying on the bed Tommy started by putting his fingers up her fanny and fingering her as he started moving his hand he started of slow and then he started fingering her hard and fast then he moved her to a set of draws bent her over and pushed his dick up her fanny as he entered her again he started off slow and then picked up the pace and went harder and faster he then flicked her over and carried her to a clear wall and carried on fucking her up a wall then after that he pulled out and took her to the bathroom where they got in a shower together and then got on his knees and started to lick her out moving his tongue up and down between her fanny flaps after that he bent her over again and again her put his dick up her fanny and started to fuck her harder and harder until he cumed inside of her after all of that they both had a shower together and then went to bed as they had college the next morning while they where in bed both naked Star fell asleep on Tommy's chest.

Then as Amy got Jason in her room she tore off his clothes and told him to watch her take all her clothes off and then Amy pushed Jason on the bed and started to suck his dick moving her head up and down hard and fast then she climbed on top of him placing his dick in the right place and slowly lowered herself down and started to move while Amy was fucking Jason he put her tits in his mouth and started to suck them, then Jason told Amy to go over to the wall and bend over so Amy done that and then Jason rammed his dick in her and started to pump it hard and fast, he then moved her to the bed and bent her over again and then fucked her so hard and so fast that Amy was screaming with pleasure because he was hitting every spot inside her fanny then he pulled out and told her to put her skin tights back on and have them round her ankles and then get back on the bed so she done that and then Jason picked up her legs and pushed his dick back up her fanny again and fucked her harder and faster than he had previously after he cumed in her Amy told him that they had to go to bed because of college the next morning and he thanked her for the night then they both went to bed Jason was naked and Amy was in her skin tights.

Then Mia got Billy in her room and they both stripped off then Mia put her Yellow tights back on, then Billy started of by playing with her feet and legs and started squeezing her arse then he flipped Mia over and pulled her Yellow tights half ways down and shoved his hard dick up her fanny and started to fuck her hard and fast then he pulled out and flipped her back over so she was on her back again and then he lifted her legs up and started to fuck her again all the while Mia was screaming for him to go harder and faster after he cumed in her they both went to bed because they had college the next morning.

The next to go was Kimberly as she got dan in her room she told him to take all his clothes off but only leave his boxers on because she was going to go in the shower with him, when they got into the bathroom Kimberly took off Dan's boxers and they both climbed into the shower together while in the shower Kimberly was cleaning Dan but was tossing him off at the same time she then told Dan to clean her so as he did that he started to finger her making Kimberly all horny and wet they then got out of the shower and dried themselves then Kimberly told Dan to go and lie on the bed and she will be in, in about two minutes and when she did come out of the bathroom she was only wearing her light pink tights, after that Dan started to play with Kimberly's feet and legs then he turned her over and bent her like a dog and pulled her pink tights down and started to finger her after that while she was still bent over as a dog he pushed his hard cock up her fanny and started to fuck her hard and fast then once he had cumed in her fanny they both went to bed Kimberly was still in her pink tights and Dan went to bed naked then they both went to sleep for college the next morning.

So then Kayleigh got Skull in her bedroom and closed the door and asked Skull to go easy on her as this was her first time he agreed that he would go easy on her he then asked her to take her dress and bra off and only keep on her thongs and light grey tights and to go and lie down on the bed with he legs together and her arms above her head he then tied her legs together with wire, tapped her feet up and then tied the arms together with wire to the bed after he done all of that he started playing with her legs and feet then he moved up to her tits where he started to suck them and lick them and then he pulled her light grey tights and thongs down lifted her legs up and forced his hard cock up her fanny while he was fucking her hard Kayleigh was screaming for him to get off her but Skull ignored her and carried on fucking her hard and fast after he had cumed over her then he tapped up her mouth with a lot of tape and told her that she could try and scream for help but no one would help her because of what she had done to Zack and that he hoped that she had fun all tied up to the bed with her tights and thongs down and with something rammed up her fanny hole keeping it open and with her being half naked with people looking at her. As Skull left her, Kayleigh tried to scream and wiggle around the bed hoping that someone would hear her before college the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning all the lads and girls went back to their houses to sort themselves out for college, but no one had seen Kayleigh, and Skull said.

"Kayleigh gone home in the real early hours of the morning, she will meet us at college."

So Jason, Zack and Billy left for college then five minutes later Kimberly and Mia also left for college to meet up and have a chat and a drink, Jason and Zack was working out, Billy and Mia was doing science stuff but Kimberly was talking to Ernie while waiting for Kayleigh to show also waiting for Star and Tommy to show as well. Ten minutes after she was telling Ernie who she was waiting for she heard Tommy's chopper bike come in so she went outside to him but it wasn't the person she wanted to talk to but she asked Tommy.

"Do you know where Kayleigh is please and where is your mate?"

And Tommy answered.

"No I don't know where your friend is Kimberly and my mate will show at Ernie's juice bar in twenty five minutes."

And she said.

"Thank you for letting me know Tommy and thank you for the lovely party last night and Tommy and what car is your mate coming in please?"

And Tommy said.

"He is coming in a Range Rover Sport HSE ok Kimberly. I am going to do some work out ok, oh and if you want my mate look out of the window from now and you will see him come in and park at Ernie's juice bar, I will talk to you in a bit."

So then Tommy started to do his work out with Jason's help and he also helped Jason train the kids karate and how to defend themselves, Mia and Billy went to a science lab to do stuff and Zack went for a walk to the park and sat down at a tree and started to think that he wanted to do bad things to Jason, Billy, Mia and Kimberly and especially Kayleigh because she had really hurt him in every way possible. Zack was hoping that someone could help him hurt them in every way he had been hurt especially Kayleigh because she is always hurting people and always getting away with it. He was begging in his mind for someone to help him then suddenly out of nowhere a big heavy storm started – it started to rain heavy, then thunder struck and then under a split second fork lightening struck. Zack was walking back to the juice bar slowly but as Zack got half way Dan come across him and said.

"Get in the car Zack."

So Zack got in the car and Dan took him back to the Juice bar but the storm was still raging.

So Dan phoned up Tommy and said.

"Come to the door and get Zack because he is wet and very upset and I think someone has hurt him."

And Tommy replied.

"I will be at the door waiting for Zack in a minute ok Dan."

And Dan said.

"Cool I am parking the car up now so get ready."

So then Tommy said to Jason, Billy, Mia and Kimberly.

"Come with me to the door because Zack Is wet and upset we think someone has hurt him."

So all of them walked to the door and got Zack and wrapped him up in a blanket to get warm again, then Tommy said to Kimberly.

"Be there for Zack because he needs his friends right now and Dan is not going anywhere because of the storm."

And Kimberly replied.

"Can you tell him that I really like him please he is a lovely person and I like that anyway I am going to be with Zack like you said he needs his friends."

So they all were in the juice bar waiting for the storm to pass so that they could go out again but while they were waiting Kimberly said to all the people.

"Have youse seen Kayleigh because I have not seen her all day and she is supposed to be here at college or the juice bar but I can't see her anywhere."

So Jason said to Kimberly.

"We all will go for a walk to see if we can find her but it will be better if we go in groups to look for her and if we can't find her we should meet up again at the juice bar."

So they all gone in groups to try and find Kayleigh and they talked to all the people but none of them had seen her at all.

So Tommy phoned up the cleaners and asked if they could clean up his house as it was a mess after the party the night before he also paid them over the phone with his card and also told them to clean up the rooms where the girls and lads had fun.

So then Tommy put the phone down and said to Jason and all the other people that the storm was disappearing and that it was safe to go outside again he also asked if any one had had seen Kayleigh and they had not seen her either.

So Jason said to Mia and Kimberly.

"Have you spoke to Bulk and Skull."

But then Jason and Tommy seen Skull laughing and smiling about Kayleigh so Tommy and Jason walked over to Skull and said.

"What are you laughing and smiling about when we say the name Kayleigh if you know something about her then tell us now Bulk and Skull."

Then Bulk and Skull said.

"That we don't know anything so fuck off Tommy and Jason."

Then Tommy turned around and punched Skull in the nose and put him on the floor with a broken nose and said.

"If you know something about Kayleigh say it now."

And Skull said.

"I don't know anything."

So then Jason, Mia, Billy, Tommy and Kimberly went outside and tried to think where Kayleigh could be.

But ten minutes later Tommy's phone rang and it was Star calling so Tommy answered the phone and said.

"Hi Star how are you today?"

And Star replied.

"I am ok but a little hung over, so can you tell the head teacher that I am ill please sexy, oh and I am working on a full Lamborghini Centenario because it needs fixing, and its your mate Dan's car which is fucked but I know that I can fix it for him, he loves that car a lot so that is why he is in your Range Rover Sport HSE sexy, and am I missing any fun at college and juice bar."

Then Tommy answered.

"Yes you are missing the fun because I have hit Skull and broke his nose and put him on the floor because he is lying to me, Jason, Zack, Billy, Mia and Kimberly."

And Star asked.

"What is he lying to you about?"

Tommy said in response.

"He is lying about a little girl called Kayleigh because she has gone missing for a full day, we cant find her anywhere and we have asked everyone and none of them have seen her either. So it is up to you if you come in or not."

And Star responded.

"I will be in, I will be about five minutes, make sure that Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Mia and Zack are there and make sure that Fucking Bulk and Skull don leave either because no one goes missing under my hands and when I find out who done it they want to make sure that they didn't do it because I am going to put them in hospital."

Then Star put the phone down and got in her Skyline GTR-R34 and put her foot down to get to the juice bar to find out who has Kayleigh and will not release her.

So Tommy said to Jason, Billy, Zack, Kimberly, Mia, Bulk and Skull.

"Stay in the juice bar because Star is on her way and she will find out who has got Kayleigh and will not release her and when she does find out who has done it you will be put in hospital for a very long time."

Then Jason, Mia and Tommy heard a heavy sound coming in very fast and then Kimberly said.

"It is Star in a Skyline GTR-R34 and she looks pissed off and she is parking the car diagonally now and coming in."

So Jason told every one to sit down and listen to what Star had to say if they wanted to live and that she was only trying to find out what had happened to Kayleigh and to think that if they thought what Tommy had done to Skull was bad and just to think that Star would do ten times worse.

So Star started to talk to Kimberly first and said.

"How was Kayleigh at the party? and was she having fun with the games? And who did she go up stairs with at the end of the night?"

Then Kimberly answered.

"She was ok and she was loving the games and Skull went upstairs with her at the end of the night she went up just after me and Dan."

Then Star started to ask Mia about the party and how Kayleigh was and then Mia said the exactly the same thing as Kimberly had, so Star thought that was enough she then went to Skull and threatened to put him in an early grave if he didn't tell her the truth about what he had done to Kayleigh. So while she was waiting for him to answer though to her he was too quiet about what he had done to Kayleigh.

Then Tommy heard his phone ringing again so he answered it and it was the cleaners telling him that they had found a half naked girl tied to the bed in room 499 and that she was only wearing light grey tights and they were half way down and they also wanted to know what he wanted them to do with her and he told them to just leave her tied up and he will come and deal with it right away. He then told Star and Kimberly to go and get some clothes for Kayleigh and to meet him at his house and to be fast about it as the cleaners had found Kayleigh tied up with only her light grey tights on.

So Kimberly and Star got in the Skyline GTR-R34 and went back to Kimberly's house to pick up some clothes for Kayleigh and then got back in the car and left for Tommy's house to try and sort Kayleigh out.

As they got to the mansion Tommy was on hold waiting for them he then said to Kimberly.

"Have you got the clothes for Kayleigh."

And Kimberly and Star replied.

"Please can you stay outside the bedroom please and let us lady's do this Tommy because she might be scared because of what had happened to her so please let us Lady's do this."

Then Tommy said.

"Go now and deal with her and if you need me come and get me I will be in the living room on hold ok Star and Kimberly if you need me."

So Star and Kimberly went into the bedroom and seen Kayleigh tied up with her legs tied together but to the bed in light grey tights also her light grey tight halfway down with her fanny on show and her fanny hole really open and her tits on show and Kayleigh's arms and hand tied to the bed very tights and her feet and mouth tapped up and Kayleigh was was wiggling and screaming a lot then Kimberly said.

"Kayleigh stop screaming and wiggling so we can release you."

Then Star said.

"Do not wiggle Kayleigh."

Star then bent down and pulled out a big circle that had opened Kayleigh's fanny hole and then said to Kayleigh.

"Do not wiggle because I am going to release you with a pen knife."

And that's when Kayleigh started to wiggle and scream more so Star then said.

"You better stop because if you don't I am going to put my hand on top of your tits which that will hurt you so stop wiggling and screaming for god sake so we can release you, and Kayleigh I am going to cut the tape off your feet and legs first."

After Star released Kayleigh's feet and legs she pulled up her tights so her Fanny and arse was hidden, Star then released her Arms and mouth then told her to put on a t-shirt she then told Kimberly to get in the shower with Kayleigh to make sure there were no other cuts or on her.

Kayleigh went with Kimberly to the shower and Kimberly told Kayleigh that she was going to wash her so that she could check to see if she had any cuts then Kayleigh told her that she would like that, then Kimberly asked Kayleigh to do the same but while she was washing her to finger her and lick her out also to play with her tits arse legs and feet as well at the same time and Kayleigh said that she would wash her but the pleasure would have to wait till they were back at Kimberly's house and then Kimberly told Kayleigh that she was keeping her to that promise.

After they got out the shower Kimberly dried herself and out on a light pink bra, then light pink thongs, then her light pink tights, then a light grey t-shirt, then some black leggings and some shoes, then Kayleigh dried herself and put on sexy white thongs, a white bra, dark grey tights, a red t-shirt, and then tight black leggings and some shoes.

Then they went down stairs to Star and Tommy but when they walked into the living room they caught Tommy and Star sitting down together Snogging, and Kimberly informed them that they would like to go back to college so Tommy told Kimberly and Kayleigh to get in his second Range Rover Sport HSE and he would take them while Star tailed behind in the Skyline GTR-R34.

So they all left the mansion and went back to the college and the juice bar to meet up with Jason, Billy, Zack, Mia, and Dan and also Ernie. So Star got to the juice bar and was sat in her car waiting for Tommy, Kimberly and Kayleigh to come in but as she was waiting Mia, Jason, Zack and Billy came out to her and asked.

"Is Kayleigh alright?"

And Star answered.

"Yes but she is a bit scared because this has never happened to her before, getting tied up to a bed and left there and not being able to move or scream for help so she was very scared, Tommy has Kimberly and Kayleigh in his car and they are on the way to the juice bar now, so do not tell anyone about what has happened to Kayleigh and do not talk to Kayleigh about it until she is ready, if you mention it she might lose it ok."

Then Jason, Mia, and Dan all informed Star that they would keep it quiet, but Zack did not say anything he just turned his head to the side, then Dan said to Jason.

"There is something wrong with Zack because when Star said to keep it quiet he didn't say anything he just turned his head to the side about Kayleigh, and Jason I think you need to talk to him about it before it gets out of hand and if you need help me and your friends are here to help you to sort the problem out between Kayleigh and Zack."

And Jason said.

"Thank you for the help Dan."

And Dan responded.

"You are welcome."

Then Star heard Tommy's Range Rover Sport HSE come in with Kimberly and Kayleigh in the car and Star said.

"Do remember not to say anything to Kayleigh about what has happened to her right."

After Star said that Tommy drove into the car park and parked up his Range Rover Sport HSE and said to Kimberly and Kayleigh.

"Go into the juice bar and I will be in, in two minutes ok and Kayleigh you are safe with your friends around and Star and me as well."

So Kimberly and Kayleigh went into the juice bar and said hi to Jason, Mia, Billy, Dan, Zack and Ernie but Kayleigh was still looking around just to make sure she was safe from Bulk and Skull.

As they all said hi to their friends just one didn't say hi back which was Zack to Kayleigh because he did not like her because she had hurt him at the party in a nasty way and she thought it was funny hurting him but when Kayleigh walked over to him he said to her.

"Fuck off you ugly, nasty Bitch."

Then Zack started to walk away from her until Tommy and Jason grabbed him and pinned him to a wall and said.

"You better say sorry to her."

And Zack replied.

"What if I don't want to say sorry to her, what are you gonna do about it."

Then Jason responded.

"I will hurt you, like you are hurting a girls feelings, Zack you didn't like it when she done it to you so go and say sorry now and this is from all of us and look after her like you look after Mia and Kimberly and the other people and the team and Zack we better see it happen."

Then Star said to Kayleigh.

"Now you better go and say sorry to Zack for what you have said and done to him at the party that night and if I do not see you go and mean it I will hurt you so bad that you will never like me again for what I will do to you Kayleigh, so game on, get on with it now and go and talk to Zack and get this shit sorted with him because he is a lovely person to have a laugh with so go and sort it out now Kayleigh."

Then Kayleigh said.

"No I wont go and say sorry nor will I sort things out with him, what I said about him was the truth, and I am glad that I hurt him it was fun doing it as well, and as for you Star your just a stupid little girl that can't keep her nose out of any ones business when it has nothing to do with you, why cant you just stay out of my business." the whole time Kayleigh was saying that Star was laughing but not laughing at Kayleigh but because she had seen a Porsche 918 spyder and a Ford Focus RS 500 pull up in the car park. At the same time Kayleigh had her fist clenched.

"What are you laughing at? If you carry on me and Kimberly will make sure you end up in hospital, like you threaten to do to everyone else, like you tried to do to Kimberly on your first day."

Then Star said.

"Bring it on I'm standing right here and I'm not going anywhere, so if you think your hard enough come get me."

After that someone tapped Kayleigh and Kimberly on the shoulder, one punched Kayleigh and the other headbutted Kimberly, the first girl bowed and the second girl waved and said.

"Hi all I'm Buffy."

Then the second one straightened herself up and said.

"Oh, I'm Faith by the way."

Then they both said.

"If any of you even think about starting on Star, Tommy or any of their friends you will have to deal with us two."

Then Tommy was about to say something about Dan when Angel appeared in along with Riley, both of them walked in together and one said.

"Hi I'm Riley and this is Angel and we will hurt anyone who hurts Tommy, Star of any of their friends."

Then Tommy asked everyone to sit down, he then said to everyone.

"Do not tell Dan this but I am getting a lovely house built for him because he has not got a house to go home to he only has my house and then Kimberly you can stay in his house daily and at night time ok and please do not tell him I am also going to open a bank with a hell of a lot of money for him and if he gets a lovely girlfriend that looks after him for love not money, so do not say anything to him."

So then Ernie had to go around the back to get more drinks like fizzy drinks and squash, but as he was doing that he spotted Dan slowly driving in to the juice bar, so Ernie ran back in to the juice bar and said to everyone.

"Dan is slowly driving into the juice bar now."

The Tommy replied back to Ernie.

"Thank you for letting me know Ernie."

So Tommy said it one more time.

"Do not tell him about the house or the bank please, and please look after him in a nice way and be a good friend to him, he is a lovely person to everyone. Do not say a thing because he is back Thank you friends."

After Tommy said that Riley, Star and Buffy all went out to help Dan push his car into the car park and park it up then Buffy asked Star.

"Has any one been near Dan or touched him, or been in the shower with him, or even slept with him?"

Then Star answered.

"Yes Kimberly thinks that her and dan are in a relationship though you want my advice kiss Dan in front of her then maybe she will get the picture that he was never single."

Just as Star said that Kimberly ran out then Buffy kissed Dan right in front of Kimberly, then Kimberly tried to run and hit Buffy for kissing her boyfriend until Star stopped her and said.

"Kimberly Dan was never single he has always been with Buffy not only that spoilt little rich brats like you are not his type. Dan here are my keys there is fuel in my car for you."

Not long after that it was getting late so Tommy and Star said good night to Jason, Zack, Billy, Mia and Dan and also to to everyone else but not to Kimberly and Kayleigh, then they both got in their cars and both went back to Tommy's mansion for a good night together.

Then Jason said good night to Zack, Billy, Mia and Dan and also to everyone else at the college and the Juice bar and then she said good bye to Kimberly and Kayleigh.

Then Zack and Billy said food night to Mia and Dan and to the people in the juice bar and the college and said good night to Kimberly and Kayleigh as well.

Then Mia said good night to Kimberly and Kayleigh and get home safely she also said good night to everyone in the juice bar and the college them Mia walked over to dan and gave him a hug and said good night to him and told him to get home safely as well.

Then Dan said good night to Mia and Kimberly and Kayleigh and also told them to get home safely and then he went to the college and said good night to them and to everyone else he then told Kimberly that he is going home with Buffy and Faith now so that he can have some fun with his Girlfriend.

So Kayleigh went over to Kimberly and put her arm around Kimberly because she was crying her heart out watching Dan and Buffy leave then Kimberly said to Kayleigh.

"What does Buffy have that I don't?"

Then Kayleigh answered.

"I don't know but it is his loss you will make someone a good girlfriend one day but for now lets go home and get some sleep ok Kimberly."

then Kimberly said.

"Ok Kayleigh."


	6. Chapter 6

So the next morning Tommy and Star got up and had some breakfast together and started to get ready for college and the juice bar too and to meet up with Jason, Zack, Billy, Mia, Kimberly and Kayleigh and hope that Dan shows too. So Tommy and Star got in a shower and had a wash and then got ready and left to go to college.

Then Jason got up the next morning and had some healthy breakfast and then sorted out his shower so he could meet up with Tommy, Zack, Billy, Mia, Kimberly, Kayleigh and Star and hoped that he met Dan again. So Jason done some work out and then got in the shower and washed himself and then left the house to go to college to meet up with his friends to have a good laugh and chat with them.

So then Zack got up the next morning and had some good breakfast and then sorted out his shower so he can meet up with his friends which are, Jason, Tommy, Billy, Mia, Kimberly, Kayleigh and Star and might meet dan too. So Zack done a work out and then got in the shower and washed himself and then got dressed and left for college to meet up with his friends and kids to have a good Laugh and chat with them, and also to show off like he normally would to impress the lady's.

The next morning Billy got out of bed and looked in the mirror and he didn't look so good but he knew that Mia needed him in college today for a science test and he could not let her down, so he got his cloths ready for a shower first and then he had some breakfast then he got his science stuff ready too all before he went in the shower and then Billy got In the shower and had a good wash to look nice for Mia and his friends, so then Billy got out of the shower and got dressed and try and look his best being as he was not feeling so well. Then Billy started to walk to college and the juice bar to meet up with Jason, Zack, Mia, Kimberly, Kayleigh, Star and Tommy and might come across Dan and have a good laugh and chat with the all. He was also hoping that Mia is wearing yellow tights and tight black leggings and a light purple t-shirt.

The next morning Mia got out of bed and looked in the mirror and thought oh my god I look in a bad state to meet my friends and sexy Billy. So Mia got her thongs out and a bra too and a very tight light purple t-shirt and a very tight black skirt with some yellow tights and with some very nice shoes the look sexy so Billy could see her feet, so Mia put her clothes in the bathroom and went in the shower ans started to wash herself so that she was really clean for her friends and Billy. After the shower Mia got dressed and got her stuff for the science test with Billy. Before Mia left the house she said goodbye to her mum and dad and her niece. She then left the house and started to walk to college and the Juice bar to meet up with her friends, she also hoped to meet Dan as well so they all could have a good laugh and chat, and also talk to sexy Billy about the science test.

In the early hours of the morning Kayleigh got up out of bed and gone to the bathroom to go to the toilet she then got her black see through thongs and a black corset and black see knee-cap stockings and a short black dress and some sexy shoes so lads can see her feet and legs. After getting the clothes ready Kayleigh put them in the bathroom ready for a nice shower but before going for in the shower she went to Kimberly's bed and said

"Get up Kimberly because we have to go to college and the Juice Bar to meet friends like Jason, Zack, Billy, Tommy, Star, and Mia and if you tell Tommy that Dan left with Buffy and not you and that you are upset about it because you like him so Kimberly get up and stop crying."

So Kayleigh gone in the bathroom and took off her cloths and gone in the shower and started to clean herself, after the shower she got out and started to put on the see through thongs and black bra and then a black corset and black knee-cap stockings and then she put on the rest of the cloths and the put on the sexy shoes so lads can see her feet and legs, and then Kayleigh said to Kimberly

"I will meet you at college or the Juice bar ok, because I am going now to meet up with Jason, Mia, Billy, Zack, Tommy, Star and Kimberly if I see Dan I am going to take him into the toilets and fuck him before you because I look so sexy in see through thongs and black bra and black corset with black knee-cap stockings and a black short dress and sexy shoes so he can see my feet and legs I will tell you how good he is."

And Kimberly replied.

"You fucking dare you bitch if you touch him I will hurt you so fucking bad."

Then Kayleigh said.

"Goodbye whore and I hope people get you and tie you up and rape you and leave you tied up naked."

So Kimberly got out of bed and went to the window and opened it and shouted.

"Kayleigh you are a slut and you look like one too and I hope Skull gets you again and ties you up and fucking hurts you and leaves you like that and gags you so fucking tight you fucking bitch whore and if you don't get caught I will find a person to get you and tie you up and rape you hard and leave you tied up for life."

So after Kimberly had shouted all of that and Kayleigh had gone she was still sitting at her window crying because she had found out that the lad she loved had a girlfriend and then Kimberly heard a nice sound from somewhere but she could not find it so Kimberly stayed at the window until the sound went past. Then Kimberly still stayed at the window until she seen a black and yellow Lamborghini Centenario slow down near her house and he put hid window down and shouted.

"Kimberly I am back I only went for one day and I'm sorry you had to find out about me and Buffy that way. Oh and do you need a lift to college and the juice bar."

Then Kimberly shouted back.

"Yes please but I need to go for a shower first so park your car up and come in and have a drink and sit down on my bed and wait for me to come out of the shower and then we will go to college and the juice bar to meet up with Jason, Zack, Mia, Star, Tommy, Kayleigh, and Billy but be careful because Kayleigh looks like a slut and she will try and grab you in the toilets and fuck you ok Dan."

Then Dan shouted back.

"Thank you for letting me know and I will be up in a minute so get your clothes and got for a shower Kimberly ok."

So Kimberly said back.

"After you have parked up the car come up to my bedroom Please Dan."

And Dan replied.

"I will ok Kimberly."

So then Kimberly got out her pink see through thongs, a pink bra, light brown tights, black tight leggings, a white t shirt, and Nike air max trainers then Kimberly put them in the bathroom and sorted out the shower and then got in the shower and started to clean herself so after that Kimberly got out of the shower and started to put on her clothes and done her hair and left it down, then Kimberly came out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom and seen Dan sitting on the bed with a drink in his hand and then Kimberly said to Dan.

"If you can give me a minute to get my stuff for college and after so I can go to the juice bar please Dan."

And Dan responded.

"Yes I can give you a minute so you can get your stuff ready for college and after so you can go to the juice bar and go shopping to after college so Kimberly are you ready to sit in a nice Lamborghini Centenario to go to college in and Kimberly you look very nice and I like the very tight leggings and the very tight t-shirt and I love the light brown tights on you Kimberly, any way are you ready to go."

And Kimberly replied.

"Yes I am ready to go to college lovely Dan."

So Kimberly got her stuff and walked out side and looked at the lovely Lamborghini Centenario and Dan said.

"Get in the car Kimberly."

But before she did she squeezed Dan's arse and said.

"I am going to take off my Nike air max trainers and you will see my sexy feet in light brown tights is that ok."

And Dan said.

"Yes that is ok but you do realise if Buffy found out there would be hell to pay."

So Dan started up the Lamborghini Centenario and started to drive to take Kimberly to college but on the way all Dan could see was Kimberly's feet in light brown tights and it was doing his head in because he really wanted Kimberly's feet all over him and her body all over him too, but as dan was driving he spotted a little girl and little boy being surrounded by people wearing light grey outfits and they were hurting then little boy and girl, so Dan done an emergency stop and turned off the car and said to Kimberly.

"Stay in the car please so you don't get hurt."

And Kimberly replied.

"I will run and hide behind the tree ok Dan."

and Dan responded.

"Do not move from the tree ok Kimberly."

and Kimberly said.

"Ok sexy Dan."

So Dan walked over to the people that was hurting the boy and girl and said.

"Stop hurting the little girl and little boy now or I will hurt youse and I don't want to do that."

So the people in the light grey outfits turned around and started fighting with Dan and he was getting hurt and then Dan seen a big monkey trying to hurt the little girl and little boy, so Dan got up and ran to the boy and girl and he said to them.

"Run right now."

Kimberly spotted the little boy and girl run out but not dan so she walked over and seen the putties and the big monkey again and seen that dan was badly hurt.

So Kimberly went around a corner and called Zordon.

"The big monkey is back and six putties too and my lovely boyfriend is fighting them, he has saved a little boy and a little girl too, he is only a person not a ranger, he is hurt too bad, so can you please call for Jason, Zack, Billy, and Mia please Zordon."

Said Kimberly in a panic.

"I will call them now ok"

Zordon replied to Kimberly.

"Thank you Zordon, I will be behind a building near were the putties and the big monkey are, waiting for them."

Kimberly answered back to Zordon.

So Zordon called the other rangers and informed them that the big monkey and six putties were back for revenge and attacking Dan and that they needed to go and help Kimberly as she could not fight them herself.

As the rest of the Rangers arrived were Kimberly was sitting.

"Jason can you see Dan, he is lieing down in pain and he is cut as well, can't you see him bleeding."

Kimberly said to Jason.

So Jason, Mia, Billy, Zack, and Kimberly ran down and started to fight the putties and the eventually killed them after that the big monkey disappeared again.

"See what Zordon Says about Dan ok, and Kimberly back off him at the moment, don't crowed him."

Jason said to the others.

Then Zordon Called the Rangers.

"Bring him up to the Command Centre now please ok Jason, Zack, Billy, Mia and Kimberly."

Said Zordon.

"Go up to the Command Centre, me and Zack will be up in a minute with Dan, so go up please."

Jason said to Kimberly, Mia, And Billy.

So the three went up to the command centre and waited for Jason and Zack to show with Dan.

Right then when Jason and Zack appeared at the Command Centre Zordon informed them that he was going to make Dan the green Ranger so they had a fighting chance if that big monkey ever shows again.

He also informed them that if Lord Zedd came back the Green Ranger could help defend against him too.

"When he does wake up do not crowed him right and do not say anything about who you are I will do the talking ok Rangers."

Zordon Said

"Ok Zordon we will not talk unless you say we can."

The Rangers responded.

"Thank you Rangers."

Replied Zordon.

Then Mia said to all the Rangers

"look he is waking up so do be careful as he don't know where he is, so let Zordon talk to him ok People and that goes to you as well Kimberly so back off from him now and let him get up on his own so Zordon can talk to him."

So then Dan got up.

"where am I, I don't know this place."

He said,

"Hi Jason, Zack, Billy, Mia, and Kimberly where am I please because this is not Angel Grove and why are youse looking at me in a funny way please, please tell me where I am because there are a lot of bright and colourful lights and a weird looking tube."

Dan continued.

So then a face appeared in the weird looking tube which made dan scared.

"Where am I, what are you, tell me now please."

Dan said.

"I am Zordon I am a person that is stuck in time and space because of a war that happened a long time ago between good and evil, now your friends need you to help them to win against the forces of Rita, would you like to save the world from evil monsters and save the people, if you need to think talk to your friends about it please do, then you can tell me your answer about it Dan, then I will tell you what you will be ok."

Zordon said.

"The first question I am going to ask is, What will I be if I join you? And I hope it don't screw my head over."

Dan said to Zordon.

"it will not screw your head over and if you join the team you will be called the Power Rangers but you will be the Green Ranger which is the sixth Ranger you will control the DragonZord which will help Jason who is the Red Ranger, Zack who is the Black Ranger, Kimberly who is the Pink Ranger, Billy who is the blue Ranger, and Mia who is the Yellow Ranger they save the world from evil to keep people safe at all times."

Zordon said to Dan.

"I will be the Green Ranger only if a very good friend joins, her name is Star and she is a very good person and she is always looking after people, she don't like seeing people hurt."

Dan replied to Zordon.

Then Kimberly was pulling a face like thunder because she did not like her at all because of what Buffy done to her and what Faith done to Kayleigh's body.

"Why are you pulling a face like thunder about that girl, forgetting I make the decisions not you Kimberly"

Zordon told Kimberly.

"Go back down to Angel Grove and get her up here and then youse Power Rangers will be unstoppable and then the world will be safe again until Rita does a monster and the world needs saving again"

Zordon said to Jason.

So Jason Teleported back to the juice bar and walked over to Star.

"Can I have a private word with you please Star"

Jason said to Star.

"Yes you can but let me tell my lovely dark sexy boyfriend that I will be back in a minute ok"

Star said to Jason.

"Yes please carry on I have got time to wait for you to talk to your boyfriend and friends."

Jason replied to Star.

So Star walked over to her lovely boyfriend and informed him that she would be back soon, she also knew that Jason was watching her.

"Do not say anything to anyone ok"

Star said to Jason.

"I will not say anything for you Star ok"

Jason replied.

Jason then informed her that she had to hug him tight and not let go as she would find out where she was going, as they both landed in the Command Centre Star was a little dizzy so Jason and Zack held her up so she didn't fall over, when she looked around she noticed that there was a weird tube with a head floating in it, she then seen a tin robot with colourful lights on it, as she looked around some more she seen more colourful lights then she seen the others standing there.

"this is a big Command Centre for something."

Star Said.

"This new lady is very smart she knows something about youse"

Alpha said.

"Have youse said anything to this new lady about who we are because she knows a lot already, so have youse said anything yes or no."

Zordon asked the Rangers

"No Zordon we have not said anything about who we are"

The Rangers Replied.

"Ok I believe you all"

Zordon said to the rangers.

"Why do we need this thing in the team, she is an ugly nasty bitch and she only thinks of herself and no one else in the team."

Kimberly said to Zordon.

"You better watch your mouth before you need to go to the dentist to finish off having your teeth removed, so you will be know as gummy girl for the rest of your life so watch it pink Kimberly you are only In the team to look good really but in my eyes you are an ugly selfish pink slag, sorry Zordon for what I have said in your command centre"

Star said to Kimberly and Apologized to Zordon.

Then Mia put her hand over Kimberly's mouth so that she couldn't respond back to star.

"Zordon you better do what you need to do with Dan and Star"

Mia said to Zordon.

"would you both like to save the world from all evil that Rita does daily to this earth and youse will join Jason the Red Ranger, Zack the Black Ranger, Billy the Blue Ranger, Mia the Yellow Ranger, and Kimberly the Pink Ranger. And you Star will be the White Ranger you will have the TigerZord and the Falcon which is known as the wing lord of the sky's"

Zordon said to Star.

"Dan you will be called the Green Ranger, you will control the DragonZord and when you don't need the White Ranger to win the battle just call for the MegaDragonZord and if that don't work call for titanis which that will make it the Ultrazord to win Rita's monster and save the world, all of you have a coloured candle which if Rita gets hold of them and gets you Kimberly, Mia, Jason, Zack, Billy, and Dan tied up so very tight and lights up the candle's you will all lose the power and Rita will leave you all there tied up with no power, the only Ranger that can save you is the White Ranger so be a good lovely team so it don't happen anyway Rangers go back to your lives in Angel Grove and wait for the call and to Star and Dan, welcome to the Power Rangers I hope that you like it any way go back down to Angel Grove and enjoy your day."

Zordon Said to Dan and the Rangers and Star.

So they all went back down to Angel grove to have a good laugh and a good work out at the juice bar, but the only person that was upset and mad was Kimberly because Star had joined the Power Rangers, Kimberly loved the fact that Dan had joined because got Dan to herself and no one could get near him so she can squeeze his arse with our Buffy knowing.

Kimberly was determined to find away of getting Star out the team because she thinks that they don't need her, Kimberly also thinks that they will never get caught and tied up by Rita or lose the Power by the candles because Kimberly knows that Rita will never get the coloured Candles.

Kimberly was also planning to get Buffy tie her up and gag her and get her out of the picture so that she has Dan all to herself. She also going to get Faith and tie her up and gag and her out of the picture, her next target was Star and Angel and that would be the best one because Kimberly will get Angel and tie him up and put him on the road and kill him and then hit star with the car and kill her too.

But two minutes later a young lady walked up behind Kayleigh and tapped her on the shoulder and swung for her with her fists and hit her on the side of the jaw and that made Kayleigh a bit dizzy and her jaw was bleeding again but then Kayleigh got up and seen who it was that hit he, it was her older sister Sophie.

"That is not your name that was our youngest sisters name that died, your name is Kelly and do not ever use that other name again and you have stolen our dead sisters card and that had a lot of money on and you have been spending it willy nilly I know because of the bank statements and you are going to return the money back right now Kelly because if you don't return it I will let these people go for you and I will not help you at al, so where is the card with a quarter of a million on and it better be on the card and where is ten thousand pound in cash to you better have that too Kelly"

Sophie said to Kelly

"Oh sorry people I am Sophie Kelly's older sister I am here to pick her up and take her home so kelly say good bye"

Sophie continued.

So Kelly said good bye to every one then left with sophie, but then a lovely lady started walking over to Star and she put her head down.

+Control them eyes now I am your mother right+

The lady said in Star's head.

"Hi people I am hayley Star's mother I think that you can release them now so please release Faith, Buffy and my little girl."

Hayley said to everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

So that night while everyone was asleep Rita was thinking of a way to make a new monster to defeat the Power Rangers once and for all and take down the command centre so that Zordon would die without the power and without Alpha around to help him or call for the Rangers to stop Rita from destroying the world so she needed to make the monster unstoppable so she could win, then a heavy thunder strike happened in the palace and Rita said.

"No it is him I am in trouble now because he will take over me and stop me from making an unstoppable monster to defeat the power rangers once and for all."

So Rita walked to Lord Zedd's chambers, as she arrived she seen that lord Zedd was sitting on his chair that was feeding him blood and power so he could take over from what Rita had failed to do because she can not win the power rangers or the people so it is time for lord Zedd to defeat the five power rangers and kill Zordon so he can claim the world as his own.

"Rita I am going to take your long staff off you so you don't have any power, and you will do what I say, so good bye to your long staff and the power, and you Rita sit down on the floor on you knees with your feet together. Now I have to do away with the five power rangers and Zordon to so I am once again the ruler of this world and if I have to wake up the one killer so it gets done I will do it and the power rangers don't stand a chance of beating him at all because he is a god that can not be beaten and his name is Mephiston the Lord of Death and you know that person don't you Rita anyway you can stay on the floor on your knees with your feet together."

After lord Zedd said that he was thinking of a monster to send down with six putties and at the same time he gave Goldar his wings back on the promise that he would do anything Lord Zedd asked of him.

On earth people were starting to wake up for a fresh new day at college and Ernie's juice bar and gym and meet up with their friends and hope that they can have a good day without something going wrong but they didn't know what was coming round the corner and it was someone new in the area that they could not beat at all but the weather did not look right that day. So Kimberly got up out of bed and gone in the bathroom and sorted out the shower and went to the toilet and done her normal duties and before going in the shower she got her nude tights and her thongs and a bra and a pink t shirt and a black skirt and black dolly shoes then Kimberly gone in the bathroom and took off her clothes so she was all naked and gone in the shower to wash herself and look nice for people and look sexy in her nude tights and the rest she was wearing but Kimberly was only wearing the nude tights and the black skirt and dolly shoes and a very tight pink t shirt to turn on Dan and take him out for a dinner together but she knew that would piss off Hayley because she knew that Hayley liked him a lot and it would piss Buffy off to and Rebekah a lot to but Kimberly knew that she was playing with fire in a lot of ways but as Kimberly was walking to the juice bar to meet up with her friends she was planning how to tease Dan with her feet with the nude tights but she was thinking how to do it.

Jason was already up and at the juice bar working out while waiting for his friends to come in but waiting with Jason was Tommy he was working out without his top on which was showing off his tattoos all over his chest, back and neck too and Tommy had his hair down and loose.

Then Buffy, Hayley and Rebekah walked into the juice bar and they all said hi to Jason, Tommy and Kimberly, but Kimberly seen that Hayley was wearing black tights and a lovely dress for someone and Kimberly started to look a bit jealous because she knew that Hayley will get Dan before she does but then the rest arrive in which was Billy, Mia and Zack but not the original lads but still a no show for Dan in yet but Angel and Star in and still no show of Dan yet so Hayley walked over to her little Star.

"Do you know where Dan is please Star or Angel."

Hayley Asked.

"No we don't know where he is Hayley."

Both Angel and Star responded.

So then Hayley walked over to Buffy and Rebekah and sat down and started talking with them about love and taking Dan out to a lovely restaurant which would be Hayley and Dan on a lovely date together, and have a fantastic night out with dinner and drinks and staying in bed together for the night and have a dirty night.

"Are you alright with it?"

Hayley asked Buffy.

"Look you can have him because to break up with him and just be friends, I will tell him when he shows in to the juice bar so Hayley you can be with him and tease him and have lots of dirty sex together ok Hayley but don't hurt him because if you do hurt him you will have to deal with me, any way arnt you pregnant?"

Buffy responded.

"No I am not anymore the two boys are with Niklaus and Elijah."

Replied Hayley.

So Star arrived at the juice bar and seen Sophie's Hennessey Venom GT parked up but she wasn't sitting in the car, she was sitting at a tree with her head down and crying with her make up running down her face, so Star parked up her Corvette C6 and walked over to Sophie.

"Don't worry just look at it one was she's gone somewhere else better now and you've always got friends that will help you like me, Dan, Jason, Billy, Zack, Mia and Kimberly and a lot more people that will always help you out so if you come with me."

after the chat Star took Sophie to her Mansion.


End file.
